


Heaven Knows That Nothing Good Come Free

by smokeandjollyranchers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, PWP, Smut, hurt comfort, spoilers for episode 70/69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers
Summary: He just steps aside, and she walks in, that same strange calmness to her that he’d only seen once before, when she came to him covered in her own blood. Jester sits down on his bed, and watches him, the tension in his shoulders, the shaking in his eyes, the wild look in his eyes. She takes inventory of his cracks in her violet eyes, and he looks away. She leans forward a little, holding out her hand. You aren’t okay.Spoilers for 69/70





	Heaven Knows That Nothing Good Come Free

The second time she comes to him, her hands are the ones that are steady. 

There’s a knock on his door, and he wants to ignore it. He isn’t in any sort of place to see anyone right now, to want to see anyone right now. There’s a tremor in his arms that he hasn’t felt in  _ years _ , and they started the moment that  _ thing _ looked at him with her bitter eyes and familiar smirk.  _ Welcome back, Bren. _

She shouldn’t have known him, how could she have known him.  _ Why _ would a failure like himself be known as anything but...a mistake. Why would the man in Rexxentrum’s biggest mistake be remembered, be  _ named _ . There’s something missing here, a much bigger piece he just hasn’t recognized.  _ And he won’t, _ not until he talks to her again, not until he  _ takes _ his answers from her-

The tremble in his hands get worse, and the knocking gets louder. 

Caleb opens his door, and Jester is looking at him, that intent curiosity in her eyes.  _ You aren’t okay.  _

He just steps aside, and she walks in, that same strange calmness to her that he’d only seen once before, when she came to him covered in her own blood. Jester sits down on his bed, and watches him, the tension in his shoulders, the shaking in his eyes, the wild look in his eyes. She takes inventory of his cracks in her violet eyes, and he looks away. She leans forward a little, holding out her hand.  _ You aren’t okay. _

She repeats herself, like she can somehow convince him to speak just by  _ caring about him _ . Like the soothing chill of Jester Lavorre’s kindness is going to do anything for the feverish feeling inside of him,  _ rageguiltfearreliefrageguiltfearrelief _ , he feels them, over and over and over, and somehow, Jester’s cold hand falls into his. 

_ I’m not okay _ . He whispers, looking at the ground.  _ I’m not okay. _

_ I know _ . There’s nothing in her eyes that makes him think she wants anything from this. Jester came to him because he’s hurting, and he feels guilty about that, because it’s not like she isn’t hurting too. He thinks of the way tears streamed down her face as she was scrying, the way she fell into herself as the spell faded, the way her voice cracked as she explained what she saw.  _ I’m not okay either. _

Caleb exhales, the tension falling from her shoulders, slumping into himself. He sits next to her, and pulls her against him. Jester doesn’t fight him, just falls into his chest, her arms wrapped around him. He’s trembling against her, and there’s no way she can’t tell, there’s no way he isn’t reattling the teeth in her skull, and he sighs.  _ I...need your help, Jester...I can’t- _

_ It’s okay. I need your help too.  _

_ I can’t talk about it I- _

_ If it’s...okay...we don’t have to talk.  _ Jester offers, resting her forehead on his shoulder.  _ It can wait, right? Until tomorrow, we should talk tomorrow. Right now just...help me okay? And I’ll help you.  _

_ Jester I don’t want to ruin anything- _

_ You helped me before. _ She says, carefully.  _ I need your help again, and...I think you need mine. So...is that okay?  _

She’s too good to him, he’s not good enough to walk away, and he lifts her face and kisses her. He hasn’t kissed her since that day, since the broken girl with the dragon’s teeth bruises came to him in the dark. This is different, she’s braver now, and he’s the same miserable coward he’s always been. But she kisses him back, like that day, better than that day, her cool hand against the fever rage he’s been burning since the prison. Again, and again, until they’ve fallen back on his bed, and Jester’s fingers trace down his neck. 

He looks down at her, underneath him, and he sees the way the arcane lights in his room dance off the wetness in her eyes.  _ You’re crying, Jester, are you sure you want to do this?  _

Jester smiles at him, a couple of the tears spilling over. Her hand rests on his face, and her thumbs stroke under his eyes.  _ So are you, Caleb. We can stop if you want. _

He sighs, pressing a kiss to her lips again.  _ Today has been hard. _

_ Tomorrow will be better.  _ She promises him, and even though there’s no way she can assure that, he believes her. He believes her because she’s  _ Jester _ and she’s never lied to him.  _ But tonight...tonight I’m freezing, Caleb. _

Caleb kisses her, and he can feel the chill of her hand pushing his coat off his shoulders, slipping under his shirt, soothing the heat from the rage he hasn’t been able to get a handle on. There’s a few moments, his hand running up her leg and hooking it over his hip, where he’s worried that rage might hurt her, might ignite underneath her and leave her in ashes. But Jester pushes into his skin, pushes towards him, and the inevitable pain he offers. There’s only going to be pain soon, and much as he hates himself for it, he wants this right now. 

Jester runs her tongue over his bottom lip, quick fingers working over buttons of his shirt. His lips trail her jaw, her hear, down her neck, teeth scraping along her collarbone. Jester whimpers into their kiss, her fingers running down his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  _ Caleb, do you think you’re ever going to leave us? _

He stops, resting on his forearms above her.  _ What do you- _

_ She really just left us like that _ . She whispers, looking up at him.  _ And how is Nott just supposed to walk away from her family tomorrow? And...what’s going to keep any of us together? _

_ Jester- _

_ Nevermind.  _ She smiles at him, dragging her nails up his sides.  _ Nevermind. I really don’t want to talk about it. It’s okay let’s just- _

_ I don’t want to leave. _ He tells her.  _ I don’t want to, I’m not planning to, and if I do, it isn’t by my choice. _ He smiles weakly.  _ If I disappear, you have to come after me ja? I’ll need saving. _

Jester smiles at him, her eyebrows knitting together like she might cry again, but her mouth slants over his, hips moving  _ pointedly _ against his. He groans, hand slipping down her back and tugging on the strings of her dress. Jester flips them, sliding over him as he works her dress off. He helps pull the fabric off her shoulders, leaving her in that slip he remembers, a few faint stains left from the dragon’s teeth. His hands rest on her hips, and she wiggles.  _ Kiss me again, Widogast _ . 

He does, his fingers running through her hair so he can pull her against him. He kisses her fiercely, becoming lost in the way her cool tongue runs against bottom lip. He’s so lost in her, he doesn’t notice her hand slipping underneath his waistband, the chill of her fingers  _ shocking _ against the heat of him. He moans, and Jester smiles, eyes dark as she looks down at him.  _ Is that alright? _

_ Ja _ . He groans, maybe even a little too quickly.  _ Let me just- _

His hand on her hip slides under the slip, squeezing her ass ass he does. Jester giggles, mouthing along his jawline as she squeezes him tighter, entranced by the way his hips jerk in response to her.  _ Caleb I want to… _

He looks at her, searching her face.  _ You’re sure? _

_ Are you going to leave?  _ She stares right back, searching his. 

_ No _ . He whispers, hands back on her hips.  _ I’m not going anywhere _ . 

_ Then take off your pants, Caleb. _

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and he helps her slide his pants down his hips. Jester kisses him again, and again, and he sits up, so that she’s resting in his lap. He pulls her slips over her head, and Jester smiles at him, a shy smile on her face. Caleb kisses her, deep and wanting, until they have to break apart, her forehead against his.  _ You’re beautiful, Jester.  _

_ Thank you, Caleb _ . Jester smiles at him.  _ If I tell you that you are too, are you going to believe me? _

He blinks, running his blackened thumb over her hip bones.  _ I’ll believe it, because you told me _ . 

Jester beams, kissing him again, reaching between them to grab his cock. He sighs into her mouth, and she bites down on his lip.  _ I’m running this show, though.  _

_ I couldn’t imagine anything different. _ He scoffs, watching her. Jester catches her tongue in her teeth, grinning at him as she sinks down on his cock. The way Jester moans, the way she wraps her arms around his neck, the way she  _ feels _ , Caleb will remember it for the rest of his life, even if his mind didn’t work the way it did. She pants, resting her head on his shoulder.

_ You’re so warm I feel like I might just combust _ . She whimpers into his skin, and he wraps his arms around her, the chill of her  _ grounding _ . 

_ I know the feeling _ . He huffs, shaking every time she breathes, and he feels her smile against his skin. She rolls her hips, testing the movement, and Caleb  _ moans _ . Jester kisses him, grinding down against him harder, a little faster, and he lets her, fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He groans, slipping his hand between them, gently rubbing her clit. 

She gasps, smiling as she moves against him.  _ Promise you’ll keep doing that _ . 

_ Tell me when to stop _ . He grins back. Jester keeps moving her hips, more of a grind than anything else, but he lets her do as she needs, and her gasps becoming more and more breathless. 

_ Caleb I’m- I’m- please- _

_ It’s okay _ . His eyes never leave her face, the way her teeth sink into her lip, the way she  _ kisses _ him as she comes, arms wrapped around his neck. His hands hold her tighter as he grinds into her.  _ You- you’re gonna have to move Jester, I’m gonna _ -

_ I want you too, please. _

Caleb flips them again, so she’s on her back, and he keeps kissing her. She watches him, pupils blown as he pulls away, and he groans, dropping his head to her chest. He’s only able to thrust into her a couple more times before he pulls out, and comes on her stomach. He winces, looking up to apologize, but she’s kissing him before he can.  _ That was actually really hot _ . 

He huffs a laugh, looking up at her.  _ Lavorre, you’re something else huh? _

She smiles back at him.  _ Stick around and you’ll see how amazing I really am.  _

He smiles, dropping his head to her chest again.  _ Not going anywhere _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> What, like widojest week is going to happen and I DIDN'T write smut? come on now. 
> 
> youcanreplytothisfestivesmut


End file.
